


A Jealous Goddess

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: anonymous asked:Could I please request a oneshot where the reader is bffs with Freya and they're used to being in her shadow since she's so beautiful and badass, they're not bitter or anything, they love Freya like a sister, they just wish they got as much attention and adoration. There is Loki but lately he's been choosing to spend more time with Freya than the reader which, in all honesty, was expected oh well what can you do.





	A Jealous Goddess

You’re sitting with Freya, discussing the upcoming celebration Asgard is planning for the return of their warriors. “Well, I was actually thinking about not going.” You interrupt her ideas.

“Not going?!” Your friend looks at you offended. “How could you even think that?” You had hesitated going to every single celebration for a while now. No one even notices when you’re there and you find yourself standing off to the side, watching the happy couples dance. Freya was always dancing with different partners throughout the night that it makes sense she wouldn’t know you are miserable at these things.

“Don’t worry about it.” You try to distract her. “So, what dress are you wearing?” Freya smiles and immediately starts telling you about different colors. You nod and give generic answers as your mind wanders. At previous celebrations, Loki would talk to you for a little bit before needing to talk to other ladies. It felt nice that he noticed you. You knew it was probably out of duty, but you welcomed it all the same. At least someone knew you existed, right?

“(Y/n)!” Your attention is snapped back to Freya.

“Yeah, sorry.” You blush. “I-I have a lot on my mind.”

“Are you well?” You realize this is the excuse you need to get out of tonight’s celebration.

“I-I don’t know.” You smile sadly at her. “Don’t worry about me.”

“You should rest if you aren’t well!” Freya commands. “I will let the All Mother know why you won’t be there tonight.”

“Thank you, Freya.” You smile gratefully before slowly making your way to your room. Once you enter, you let out a sigh. You don’t think even Loki would notice your absence. Freya mentioned how he’s been spending more time with her. He’s even come up to the two of you and requested Freya alone, not even glancing at you. You shouldn’t be surprised, but it still hurt.  _It doesn’t matter._  You try to convince yourself.  _Loki only talked to you out of obligation and why would a prince even look in your direction when he could have_ her. “Just once…” You whisper. “Please,” you see the warriors return below. “Could somebody notice me?”

Loki frowns when Freya tells him you’re too ill for the celebration. “Has she asked for the doctor?”

“No.” Freya shares his worry. “I can send for one.”

“No, I will see her myself.” He brushes her off.”

“That isn’t necessary.” Freya takes his arm. “People are expecting you at the celebration.”

“They are expecting my brother.” Loki frowns at her. “Not me.”

“Loki…” Freya knows how he cares about you. “It just isn’t going to happen tonight.” He’s been asking your friend how to tell you he loves you. Loki was going to do it tonight and ask you to dance.

“If I don’t do it tonight, I never will.” Loki pleads with Freya. “I have to tell her tonight.” Freya sighs.

“Alright.” He kisses her cheek.

“Thank you.” Loki runs off to your room and hears crying. “(Y/n)?” He knocks softly. You freeze. Why was Loki here? You quickly wipe your tears and try to look presentable. You open the door to see his worried expression.

“Loki!” You bow your head. “What are you doing here? Why aren’t you at the celebration?”

“Why are you crying?” He ignores your question. “Is your illness painful?” Loki touches your forehead gently. “You don’t have a fever.” You shiver at his cold touch.

“I-I’m fine, my prince.” You mumble. The loud celebration could be heard from your room. “Aren’t you expected at the celebration?”

“Mother knows I’m here taking care of you, thanks to Freya.”

Your eyes widen. “That’s-that’s not necessary. Please enjoy your celebration. If things get worse I will call for the doctor.”

Loki takes a deep breath. Time to confess. “How could I enjoy a celebration when the most beautiful creature isn’t there?”

“Where’d Freya go?” You frown in confusion.

“Freya?” Loki stares at you bewildered. “No, you!”

“M-me?” You stare, mouth agape.

“Yes, you.” He cups your face with his hand. “I was going to tell you tonight, but Freya told me you were ill and if I didn’t tell you tonight, I would have lost all courage of ever telling you.”

“Why?” Loki frowns at your question.

“Haven’t you noticed?”

“Notice what?” Nothing is making sense.

“(Y/n), I talk to you longer than with anyone else at these things.”

“I-I hadn’t noticed.” Loki leans down and presses a gentle kiss on your lips.

“You lied about your illness, didn’t you?” You flush at his smirk. “Why?”

“You like Freya.” You whisper.

“What?” Loki pulls you to sit in one of your chairs. “Why did you think that?”

“She’s so beautiful and everyone wants to dance with her. She also told me you were seeking her out more.” Your head is still spinning from his kiss. “And when you asked to speak with her alone you didn’t even look at me. How could I  _not_ think that?”

“She was helping me work up my courage to tell you how I feel.” Loki sighs and kneels in front of you. “That doesn’t explain why you didn’t want to join the celebration.”

“No one was going to notice. I stand off to the side all night and watch. I blind in with the wall.” You don’t meet his eyes. “Some people even have ran into me like I’m invisible.”

“I would have noticed.” Loki mumbles. “Next celebration promise me you’ll be there.”

“I promise, Loki.” He kisses your hand. “But you should still join the celebration going on now.”

“Not without you, my darling.” Loki stands and pulls you up. “And since you told everyone you’re sick, we’re stuck in your bedroom.” He grins with mischief in his eyes. “What should we do first?” You giggle as Loki pulls you to the bed. “Tonight I will make sure you know you are noticed by a prince of Asgard and worshiped as you deserve.”


End file.
